Blade
Allgemeines Blades sind 3nd-Job-Charaktere des Knight. Sie sind im Fernkampf tätig und ihre Schwächen basieren auf der enormen physischen Kraft, sowie auf der Angriffsgeschwindigkeit. Im Gegenzug haben Blades Stärken in der Verteidigung sowie in der Ausdauer. Auf dem Bild sieht man einen weiblichen Blade mit Standardrüstung (rechts) und einen männlichen Blade mit Standardrüstung (links). Bild:Char_blade_pict.jpg Equipment Das Equipment von Blades ist im Allgemeinen eher einer oberen Preisklasse zuzuordnen. Ab Level 75 steigen die Kosten für Blades stark an, dies liegt hauptsächlich daran, dass für Blades generell zwei Waffen benötigt werden, das sorgt demnach auch für doppelte Kosten. Ab Level 90 wird die physische Stärke der Blades enorm gestärkt, da die Angels Axes einen Aufschub von insgesamt 40% Critical Hit bewirken. Das Dayst/Dest Set gibt zusätzlich 15% Critical Hit und verstärkt die Angriffe drastisch. Dafür besitzt das Equip für Blades keinen/wenig Vorteil in Sachen Verteidigung und HP, mit Ausnahme dem Level 75 Einy/Akan Set,den Historic Axes und den Angel Swords. Blades besitzen die Fähigkeit, entweder zwei Äxte oder zwei Schwerter oder eine Axt und ein Schwert (nicht ratsam!) zu tragen. Die Großzahl an Blades im Flyff-Universum spezialisieren sich auf Äxte, da Schwerter nicht an die Stärke der Effekte der Äxte heranreichen. Allerdings sollte man beachten, dass die Äxte häufig doppelt so teuer sind wie Schwerter. Hier eine Auflistung der Waffen und Sets für Blades: Guardian Sword (ab Level 60)(Atk. 258-263): +5 Sta, +5 Dex Historic Sword (ab Level 75)(Atk. 281-283): +5 Str, +7% Critical Hit Angels Sword (ab Level 90)(Atk. 310-312): +15% HP, +10% Attack Speed Legendary Golden Sword (ab Level 105)(Atk. 322-324): +10% Hit Rate, +15% Attack Speed Guardian Axe (ab Level 60)(Atk. 240-280): +30 Defense, +5% Reflect Damage Historic Axe (ab Level 75)(Atk. 280-282): +20% HP, +7% Attack Speed Angels Axe (ab Level 90)(Atk. 307-309): +7 Dex, +20% Critical Hit Legendary Golden Axe (ab Level 105)(Atk. 320-322): +40% Damage Of Critical Hits, +20% Critical Hit Einy/Akan Set (ab Level 75): +55 Defense, +10 Str, +15% HP Dayst/Dest Set (ab Level 90): +55 Defense, +15% Critical Hit, +5 Dex Blain/Virain Set (ab Level 105)(Für PvP geeignet): +15% Defense, +15% Long-Distance Attack Block, +15% Short-Distance Attack Block, +15% HP Hanes/Haganes Set (ab Level 105): +50 Defense, +13% HP, +10% Reflect Damage Auf dem Bild sind zu sehen (von links nach rechts): Guardian Sword, Historic Sword, Angels Sword, Legendary Golden Sword, Guardian Axe, Historic Axe, Angels Axe, Legendary Golden Axe. Bild:Flyff_Blade_Waffen.jpg Kampfart Blades können sowohl auf 1on1 als auch AoE spezialisiert werden, allerdings bevorzugen die meisten Spieler den 1on1-Build, weshalb hier auf den AoE-Build nicht weiter eingegangen wird. Blades zeichnen sich durch die (meist) hohe Angriffsgeschwindigkeit aus. Die meisten Spieler verwenden jedoch eine Kombination aus Dexterity und Strength, wobei Stamina eher in den Hintergrund rückt. Zweck des Ganzen ist eine möglichst hohe Angriffsrate in möglichst geringer Zeit zu Stande zu bringen, um den Gegner schnell zu eliminieren. Dabei ist auch die Rüstung sehr hilfreich, die diese Kombination unterstüzt. Allerdings muss erwähnt werden, dass Blades stets einen Fullsupporter benötigen, der sie mit Buffs (zeitlich beschränkte Verstärkungszauber) versorgt, ohne die der Blade nicht sonderlich viel HP und oft auch zu wenig Attack Speed besitzt. Wie schon mehrfach erwähnt, ist es sehr ratsam, ab Level 90 zu restaten, um möglichst viel Schaden zu hitten. Dabei verzichtet man größtenteils auf Dexterity und Stamina und konzentriert sich hauptsächlich auf Strength, so ist es keine Seltenheit, dass Blades ab Level 105 über 20.000 Schaden dealen (dies hängt auch von dem jeweiligen Level des Gegners ab). Um den Dexterity- und Stamina-Mangel auszugleichen wird man ab Level 90 generell von Fullsupportern unterstützt, die ab Level 75 mit dem Buff Geburah Tiphreth die Statuswerte der Blades für knapp eine Minute enorm verstärken. Stats Beim Staten eines Charakters sollte man sich vorher generell bei Foren oder Ähnlichem informieren. Die folgende Vorlage ist nur ein Beispiel, das von vielen erfahrenen Spielern bereits mit positiven Erfahrungen getestet wurde. Wie Sie Ihren Charakter staten möchten, ist im Grunde genommen Ihnen selbst überlassen.Ich level aber mit Schwertern weil das mehr Sinn mach weil man für Angriffe mit der Axt länger braucht als mit Schwert und mann deshalb mehr schläge ausführt mit dem Schwert. Bis Level 90: Ist es Ratsam mit Schwertern zu Leveln. Ab Level 90 sollte man Restaten und auf Äxte umsteigen Sta -> 30-40 Dex -> 46/66 (46 mit Cannonball max. dann 66 Dex -> Speedbreak ) Int -> 15 Str -> Alle restlichen Punkte werden auf Strength verteilt Ab Level 90: Sta -> 15-20 Dex -> 15 Int -> 15 Str -> Alle restlichen Punkte werden auf Strength verteilt Häufig verwenden Spieler auch die sogenannte Pure-Stat-Methode, bei der absolut ALLE Punkte auf Strength gestatet werden. Das ermöglicht einen extrem hohen Schaden, und auch die Pure-Stat-Methode hat sich durchgesetzt und bekam äußerst positive Rückmeldungen. Auf dem Bild sehen Sie ein Monster, das soeben zwischen 10.000 und 25.000 Schaden von einem Blade einsteckt. Seine Stats: Str: 90 Sta: 61 Dex: 91 Int: 16 Edit: Diese Stats können nicht stimmen, weil ein Blade mit solchen Stats nie 10.000 - 20.000 Schaden machen würde, zudem trägt der Blade 2 Dretra Swords und das Lv 60 NPC Equipt. Wahrscheinlich(!) hat da ein Bowjester oder eine andere Klasse diese Dmg gemacht, da beim Crit vom Blade die Mobs sehr selten wegfliegen(Durch Lg Äxte crittet man fast jeden Schlag, und das Wegfliegen von den Mobs durch Crits würde den Blade ja behindern). Bild:hammer_damage.jpg If you are a Mercenary you can become a Blade at level 60. You will gain more abilities that allow to face your enemies without fear for your life, while they shake in their armor. Blades can do many things that a mercenary cannot, like dual-wielding weapons, But they hold the same philosophy. "Hit hard, hit fast and never look back." Related Pages * Classes Category: Blade Skills Blade-Skills setzen grundsätzlich die wichtigsten Mercenary-Skills voraus. Dazu gehören Smite Axe und Axe Mastery, bzw. Blazing Sword und Sword Mastery. Nützliche Angriffe wie Sneaker und Impower Weapon sind optional, werden allerdings empfohlen. Blade-Skills zeichnen sich durch ihre Wucht und durch ihre eindrucksvollen optischen Effekte aus (wobei letzteres eher unwichtig ist). Standard bei Blade-Skills ist Berserk. Er steigert die physische Angriffskraft, sowie die Angriffsgeschwindigkeit für 35 Sekunden, danach muss man eine kurze Wartezeit überbrücken, um den Skill wieder einsetzen zu können. Berserk ist insofern ein nützlicher Skill, da es für die kurze Zeit einen starken Kraftschub geben kann, um den Gegner schneller zu beseitigen. Skills, wie z.B. der AoE-Skill Blade Dance (AoE = Area Of Effect; Die Fähigkeit, mehrere Gegner mit einem Schlag gleichzeitig anzugreifen) werden so gut wie nie in Kämpfen verwendet, da diese gänzlich ungeeignet für Pure-Strength-Blades sind. Für einen AoE-Skill Blade eignet sich hervorragend der Pure-Dex-Build indem man alles auf Dex setzt. Durch die enorme Blockrate die der Blade dann hat, steckt er tatsächlich kaum noch Schaden ein un sein AoE-Skill macht Schaden nach Dex, allerdings dauert es sehr lange einen Merchencery als Pure-Dex auf lvl 60 hochzuspielen.